High viscosity chemical anchoring adhesives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,291,555; 6,402,434; 6,403,678, 6,416,256 and 6,420,458. The adhesives may be in the form of a rope or cylindrical slugs, and include a first part A and a second part B joined along an interface. The adhesive slugs are each inserted into a borehole. A driving tool having rotational and, possibly, axial motion is used to drive an anchor pin into the borehole. The rotational motion of the anchor pin, effected by the driving tool, causes mixing of the first and second adhesive parts, resulting in a chemical reaction which cures the adhesive and firmly binds the anchor pin to the inner surface of the borehole.
The first and second parts of the above-described adhesives have viscosities of about 5 million to about 50 million centipoise, and are essentially solid yet pliable at room temperature. The above-described adhesives differ from other known two-part chemical anchoring adhesives in which one or both parts are liquid, and require separate encapsulation prior to use. While the above-described highly viscous adhesives perform well, there is always a need or desire for a chemical anchoring adhesive having improved adhesive performance which maintains the advantages of the highly viscous two-part adhesives.